Save me from myself preview
by Mikoyami
Summary: Itachixoc my story of Itachi and Yuki in the Naruto word


Feelings

~~Feelings ~  
Yuki sat in the dark damp Akatsuki kitchen, her eyes darted around the kitchen, large dark wood cupboards built into the rock wall under it dark colored counters, with a black fridge, stove and sink. Nothing else decorated the kitchen.

"The Akatsuki are in need of a décor," Yuki mumbled to herself, she rolled to her eyes to the ceiling and frowned at the cave ceiling, "And here I was hoping they decorated their ceilings with clouds," she said out loud as she imagined the ceiling having been painted with red clouds that the Akatsuki were known for, "It would be tacky but at least…"

At least what? It would be tacky! Is being tacky in better than being having no decoration? Yuki thought of her brother wearing that silly little apron that said "Baking is a man's job" with ugly red and pink colors lined all over. Yuki burnt it and bought him a plain white one the next day, but her brother gave up the idea of "Baking like a man," by that time and moved to Ice sculptures.

"I guess plain is better than tacky," Yuki said rolling her eyes, "But must it be so dark," Yuki was taking notice that a few months in the Akatsuki and she was already going crazy by talking to herself, "Not that it matters," she always talked to herself but at home she had porcelain dolls to blame her insanity on.

"Who are you talking to un?" an artist voice said, stopping the conversation she having with herself.

Yuki smiled and her face beamed as Deidara took a seat next her in one of the surrounding chairs for the small, round, dining room, table.

"Myself," she answered back, "Usually I have a doll that answers back," Yuki said ignoring Deidara's look, "I was telling myself that the Akatsuki are in a bad need of décor," Yuki waved her a hand towards the plain kitchen.

"How so hmm?" Deidara questioned raising an eyebrow.

Yuki begun explaining how plain the Akatsuki base looked, even explaining on her room was also plain. Though it had small never-will-open window ("for reasons" Itachi had explained when he threw her into her new room the very first night he kidnapped her) that brought light in to her dark plain room.

Deidara chuckled a little bit, "All the Akatsuki room looks the same un," Deidara said rolling his eyes, "One twin bed and one drawer and one window un. You decorate it however you like,"

"Yes, but does your window open," Yuki questioned.

Deidara chuckled again, "yeah, why hmm?" Deidara moved closer to Yuki.

"Show me," Yuki said. "It does open," Yuki said a few minutes later she sat on Deidara's bed opening and closing the window, "How lucky you are," Yuki opened the window to let in some fresh air and let out some of the stench in Deidara's room.

She glanced around the messy room and sighed it was to be expected of Deidara. Dirty clothes scattered around his small room, broken clay art piece and gun powder scattered everywhere else, and moldy food took over the remaining spots. Yuki had to jump around to find herself on Deidara's bed and not step on anything or something, as Yuki watched something move under the pile of trash. Or was that her eyes playing tricks.

"Of course it opens un, why wouldn't it yeah?" Deidara questioned also sitting on his bed.

"Ask the infamous Uchiha prodigy," Yuki said watching a couple of birds fly by, "He is the one that bordered up my room,"

Deidara chuckled, "That jack ass un," before a sly smile came up his face, "But I am the first one to bring you to bed right hmm?"

Yuki blushed a little bit, "Deidara," Yuki said she opened her mouth about the comment, but the door slammed open as the Uchiha prodigy stormed in and grabbed Yuki from where she sat. Giving one final glare to clay bomber he slammed the door shut and dragged Yuki down the dark murky cave hall.

"Uchiha," Yuki growled as she tried struggling away from Itachi's grip, "Uchiha Itachi, let go of me," Yuki repeated and just like she ordered Itachi let go of her wrist. Yuki felt the air rush past her as felt one of Newton's law and gravity take hold of her as she was about to stumble over backward. Before Yuki could even hit the ground Itachi already had his arms wrapped around as he quickly did some hand signs and transported themselves out the cave and into the forest light.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" Yuki growled pushing away from Itachi, attempting to hide her blush, she hated the fact that the only way out of the Akatsuki base was through that boulder of a door…but there was also the training ground but that surrounded by a canon.

"I told you not to talk to him," Itachi growled hovering over Yuki. He always felt a pit of deep unexplained hatred, towards Deidara when he saw them together. Kisame called it jealousy, but Itachis dismayed this thought. He had no time to be jealous there were more important things going on then to waste his time on such pity feelings.

"I am not your caged bird Uchiha, that you can lock in cage whenever you want," Yuki used the word "your" instead of just "caged bird".

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, "I did not lock you in a cage, if I did you wouldn't be allowed to do half the stuff I allow to do,"

Yuki glared at Itachi, "Like what?" she tilted her chin up so she was staring at Itachi's crimson eyes. God she hated his height, it was so hard to intimate him when he toward over her like a bear. It made her feel weaker, also on that subject, why couldn't Itachi look half of attractive as he does now, and why couldn't he be weak and you know what why couldn't he be a man that thought beneath his waistline instead of above?

"Like wandering around the cave in late hours," Itachi was talking about her waking up in middle of the night and moving to go sit at the training field.

"My window is locked how else am I supposed to feel the night air?" Yuki questioned.  
Itachi ignored the question and went to another point, "You also have storage of alcohol hidden in your room,"

"How do you know that?" Yuki growled, placing her hands on hips, she didn't tell anybody of her storage but she wasn't going to deny she had alcoholic drinks hidden in her room. She only drank when Itachi gave her a headache or to numb any pain because of him.

Itachi didn't say anything, as the aura around him turned darker. Yuki stepped back a little scared, "Besides Uchiha have you lived with yourself?" she continued, "I'm surprised that I don't get drunk every day," she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing, "It is a wonder how I keep my sanity when every which way I turn you are hovering over me,"

Someone's low whistle interrupted their fight. They both turned their head to see Kisame strolling up to them grinning.

"Hey," he said. His eyes darted from Yuki and Itachi. He knew this mission was going to be fun those two together with their constant arguing always brought enjoyment to the mission.

"Let's go," Itachi said walking past Kisame and putting on that annoying hat of his. Yuki stuck out her tongue at Itachi and Kisame chuckled and followed Itachi, "That wasn't lady like Mrs. Hunnutsuka,"

Yuki blushed and followed the Akatsuki members.


End file.
